Tick, Tock
by doobydoodah
Summary: They have exactly 6 hours to find her before those who took her exact their revenge on Steve. Case fic with Adam/Kono, Steve/Danny and team friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Tick, Tock_

_by doobydoodah_

_Summary: They have exactly 6 hours to find her before those who took her exact their revenge on Steve._

_Pairings: Steve/Danny, Adam/Kono, team and case fic._

AN: This is my first story so I don't have any experience in feedback or knowing how people like it. For that reason, I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment on what you think.

* * *

"McGarrett," Steve said when he finally managed to untangle himself enough from Danny to reach for the ringing phone. Danny shifted unhappily beside him but didn't wake.

"Steve. It's Adam Noshimuri."

"Adam?" Steve said, trying to get his eyes to focus on the clock next to the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's a few minutes after 1:00. I wouldn't be calling but I can't find Kono," Adam said, his concern coming through the phone loud and clear.

"What do you mean? You can't find Kono?" Steve asked, the hardness of his tone waking Danny who blinked at him in confusion.

"I flew back from the mainland tonight. We planned to meet at her house. But when I arrived, she wasn't here. She isn't answering her phone."

Steve could hear Adam pacing as he talked, his tone tight. "Maybe she changed her mind," Steve suggested, thinking she _should_change her mind about being involved with the local head of the Yakuza.

"I talked to her at 10 tonight. From the plane. She said she'd see me at 12:30. Why would she change her mind in those two and a half hours, then not answer her phone?" Adam asked.

"Did you leave her a voice mail message?"

"Her phone just rings. As though it has been turned off," Adam said quietly.

"Or destroyed," Steve realized. "You're at her house?"

"Yes. There are no signs of a struggle," Adam said. "Should I wait here for you?"

"Yeah. Be there in 10."

"I'll be here," Adam agreed, disconnecting.

Steve left the bed to pull on his cargo pants and polo, Danny already dressed and in the bathroom.

"Adam doesn't know where Kono is?" Danny asked to make sure when he returned to the bedroom.

"They were going to meet at her house but she wasn't home when he got there. Her phone is off or gone," Steve said, making sure he had his gun and his badge as Danny also made sure he had his.

"Are we going to call Chin?" Danny asked as they went downstairs.

"Once we have more of the facts. Nothing he can do in the middle of the night when he and Malia are on Molokai."

"He still needs to know," Danny said, entering the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"And we'll tell him as soon as we have something to relate," Steve said, turning on the flashing lights and pulling out of his driveway.

"We need to call him now," Danny insisted.

Steve sighed but nodded, watching as Danny took out his phone. It rang more times than usual before Danny got an answer.

"I know it is," Danny was saying. "We're headed to Kono's house. Adam is there and can't find Kono…he has no idea. They had a date but she wasn't home when he got there…no answer. No voice mail…Yes, we'll keep you up to the second…all right." Danny hung up, glancing over at Steve. "They'll be on the first flight back. He thinks it's at 5:30."

Steve nodded, not otherwise responding.

"What's with that look?" Danny asked, studying the near murderous expression on Steve's face.

"If someone took her because of Adam, I'm going to kill him," Steve announced, Danny not especially surprised. Steve had been displeased by Kono's continued relationship with Adam but until they had irrefutable proof that he was personally involved in activities outside the bounds of law, there was nothing Steve could do about Kono's relationship.

"I know, babe. But she's a grown-up. And her choices are hers."

"Not when he's Yakuza," Steve said, the old argument resurfacing.

"I know," Danny sighed. "There are people who think I'm nuts for being involved with you."

"I'm not a crime lord," Steve reminded him.

"And we can't prove Adam is. Supposition and hearsay are not admissible evidence."

"Where there's smoke there's fire," Steve retorted.

"You should know. You've set most of them yourself," Danny said, earning the scowl-of-death from Steve as he pulled into Kono's driveway. They parked behind the black BMW, going up to the door to be greeted by a very worried Adam.

"Where is her car?" Danny asked, looking back at the driveway.

"I don't know. It wasn't here when I arrived," Adam said, backing into the house so Steve and Danny could enter. "Nothing's disturbed," he said, waving at the very tidy living room.

"And the other rooms?" Danny asked, going back toward the bedroom, the lights already on in the hall. He stood in the doorway, Steve standing behind him to look into Kono's bedroom. It appeared that nothing had been touched. "We need to have the techs come and dust for prints."

"Is it going to be a problem when they find yours?" Steve asked Adam, his tone even but stern.

"No. We aren't keeping it a secret," Adam told Steve.

"If she was kidnapped because of you, Adam," Steve said, not finishing his thought. From the look on Adam's face, it wasn't necessary.

"If I were the reason, I'd have been contacted by now," Adam pointed out. "My enemies aren't that brave or that stupid. And my friends are my friends for a reason."

"You can't possibly know all your enemies," Steve informed him.

"I am familiar with enough of them to know they aren't stupid enough to try this. They know I'd have them killed once I found out who did this," Adam said.

"Please don't say that," Danny requested. "We cannot know the kind of retribution you would exact."

Adam nodded, glancing down at Danny before returning to his staring contest with Steve. "Did you inform Chin? I thought he'd be here."

"He's on Molokai with Malia," Danny explained, elbowing Steve aside. The tension radiating off of him was only serving to ratchet up the stress level in the room. Danny thought it was increasing the testosterone level as well but stuffed that thought back down before he could accidentally say it out loud. "He's taking the first flight back."

"I can have him flown home," Adam offered. Danny traded a questioning glance with Steve who shrugged.

"You have his cell number?" Danny asked.

"No. She wouldn't give it to me," Adam said. "To protect him. Not me."

Danny nodded, giving Adam his phone before pulling Steve bodily into the kitchen. Adam was talking to Chin and assuring him that his pilot would be there to pick them up in 45 minutes.

"Stop with the SEAL death glare already," Danny hissed at Steve. "I know you hate him. I get that. I really do. But Kono is in love with him. And he's not to blame for this."

"How can you know?" Steve demanded, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"He's right. He'd know if someone had done this to get to him. Mobsters are not subtle. They want what they want immediately. And what would be the point of them kidnapping Kono?"

"Then where is she?" Steve asked.

"We'll find her, babe. Trying to kill Adam with your thoughts is neither helpful nor likely to succeed."

"Fine," Steve said through gritted teeth. They turned to Adam when he returned, nodding at Danny in thanks and giving him back his phone.

"They'll be here by 2:45," Adam said, mostly ignoring Steve. Better all around that their tension not break into open warfare.

"Thank you," Danny said, elbowing Steve. "Please call the techs to come."

Steve nodded, walking outside into the dark night.

"He can hate me all he wants. It doesn't change anything," Adam told Danny.

"He doesn't hate _you_as much as what you stand for," Danny told him. "He also hates that he can't find the proof to put you away."

"Do you?" Adam asked.

"It's more complicated than that," Danny admitted. "I know you are Yakuza. I also know you love Kono. And she said you are trying to go legit. That helps redeem you."

"I don't need redemption," Adam claimed.

"Yes you do. From your past if nothing else."

Adam had no response to that, waiting as Steve re-entered the house.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes. We need to go to headquarters and see if we can get a trace on her car," Steve said.

"We will as soon as they arrive," Danny agreed, watching him bounce on his toes. That was never a good sign. Destruction usually followed. "Why don't you go ahead? Adam can drop me off at headquarters after they get here."

Steve nodded at that, leaving the house and roaring out of the driveway. Danny looked up at Adam who was frowning in reaction.

"You don't mind giving me a lift, do you?" Danny asked. Adam gave a small start before looking down at Danny.

"Of course not," Adam said, leaning against the doorway. "I just can't imagine what has happened."

"We'll figure it out, Adam. We aren't about to let anything happen to Kono."

"I do know that," Adam agreed, taking out his phone when it rang. He silenced it, putting it back in the breast pocket of his custom suit.

"Do you know who that was?" Danny asked, staring at the pocket where he had stored his phone.

"Yes?" Adam said, confusion on his face.

"If it was an unknown number, it could be whoever took Kono."

"It was a business associate. On the mainland. He can never remember what time it is in Hawaii," Adam told him.

"Not somebody who would kidnap a cop?"

"He's hardly smart enough to spell police much less kidnap one," Adam said.

"All right," Danny agreed with a nod.

"Do you know that I called your phone?" Adam asked in a quiet voice.

"Tonight?" Danny said.

"Yes. But McGarrett answered. So you and he…?"

"Yes," Danny confirmed. "It's not much of a secret."

"I didn't know. Kono never mentioned it."

"The Governor knows. Chin and Kono know. It's not relevant who else does or doesn't know," Danny said.

"I suppose I was surprised," Adam said, no judgment in the tone.

Danny shrugged at that, checking the time on his phone. "Surprised because he's with me?"

"No. Surprised you are with him. You were married."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "But I wasn't when I met him. And what we have works."

"That's all that matters," Adam had to agree. "Was the Governor surprised?"

"I don't think so. He may have said something about keeping the crazy in the family," Danny said, going out the front door when the police van arrived. Danny explained the situation, the techs going to work immediately. If they knew who Adam was, they made no indication of what they thought of him being in Kono's house in the middle of the night.

"I'm going to headquarters," Danny told the Sergeant in charge, laying his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Call me if you find anything."

The officer agreed, returning to examine the doorframe that led into Kono's house.

Adam drove Danny to headquarters, mostly in silence. When he pulled into the parking lot, he looked over at Danny, waiting.

"You probably shouldn't come up," Danny said in a neutral tone.

"I understand. Will you keep me informed?" Adam requested, no expectations in the question. He was so clearly concerned, Danny could not possibly refuse him.

"Of course. As soon as we know anything, I'll call you," Danny promised. "And if anyone should contact you, alert us right away."

"I will. I really do not believe this is about me," Adam said.

"I wish I knew what it was about," Danny said. "She was taken for a reason."

"I must agree," Adam said, watching as Danny got out of the car. "Thank you, Detective."

Danny nodded before turning to go into the quiet headquarters, worry for Kono weighing heavily on him.

"What did he say to you?" Steve demanded as soon as Danny was inside the glass walls.

"Whoa, Super SEAL. Stand down," Danny said, his hands up. Steve frowned at him, leaning more heavily with his knuckles on the tech table. "Did you find anything?"

"No. Her car's GPS has been disabled," Steve said, staring at the map on display as though it was responsible for Kono's disappearance.

"We'll put a BOLO out for it. It won't be too hard to find," Danny said. "Any luck with her phone?"

"No. It's been destroyed as far as I can tell. The last call was from Adam at 10:05 local time."

"Just like he said," Danny said, studying the phone records. "Any numbers you don't recognize? Incoming or outgoing?"

"No. You. Me. Chin. You. Adam," Steve said, pointing at the list. "Are you sharing secrets? Deciding what to wear to work tomorrow?"

"Sure. Let's go with that," Danny said, studying the record of Kono's phone calls. "Do you have her text messages?"

"I don't know how," Steve mumbled.

"Sorry. Didn't quite catch that," Danny said, leaning closer.

"I don't know how," Steve said, enunciating each word clearly.

"Wait. There's something you don't know how to do?"

"This is no time for sarcasm," Steve told him sternly. Maybe he was even pouting but he would never admit to that.

"Right, right," Danny agreed, patting Steve on the arm. "I'm sorry you aren't infallible after all."

"Kono downloads the texts. I never needed to before this."

"I know that," Danny assured him. "Chin can retrieve them when he gets here."

"Yeah. I still think this is Adam's fault."

"It doesn't matter that you think that, babe," Danny said. "He said it's not about him. We don't have any proof that it is or it isn't."

"Why else would she have been taken? She doesn't have enemies."

"We all have enemies. Comes with the territory," Danny said. "We need to let the Governor know what has happened."

"I sent him a priority email. And a text message. I'm sure he'll call when he wakes up," Steve said.

"Good. And you contacted TSA to alert them?"

"TSA?" Steve repeated with a frown.

"In case someone tries to take her off the islands," Danny said patiently.

"No," Steve admitted. "Kono usually does that too."

"Yes she does. You need to give her a raise," Danny said, taking out his phone and calling the appropriate authorities to place Kono on the watchlists. The agents Kono generally contacted were very concerned that her whereabouts were unknown and assured Danny that they would alert all of their officers to be extra vigilant. As the possibility existed that she had already been taken off the island, they would circulate her photo to those who had worked the gates and exits to see if anyone recognized her. There were about two and a half hours unaccounted for and she could have left during the missing time period.

That done, Danny returned his focus on Steve. "I'm going to make some coffee. You want some?" Danny waited but didn't get an answer. Laying a hand on Steve's arm got his attention. "We're going to find her."

Steve took a deep breath and nodded. "I know."

"You want some coffee?"

"I'll come with," Steve decided, following Danny into the break room. All the high-tech equipment in the world wasn't helping them get any closer to finding Kono. "We're all getting chipped."

"No. We are not. We've talked about this. It's the grossest violation of our privacy. And the technology hasn't been perfected. We could get cancer from the implants."

"That's troglodyte-speak," Steve said. "They do it to dogs. They can do it to us."

"You can't track your dog. The chip tells the scanner who it belongs to. You have to find the dog and have it scanned."

"Oh," Steve said, watching Danny make the coffee. "You tried to get Grace chipped, didn't you?"

"I most certainly did not," Danny claimed, his entire focus presumably on the all-important level of coffee in the filter.

"You can't lie to me. You do know that, don't you, Danno?"

"Once they have the technology, she will be," Danny said, filling the carafe with water.

"What if she's in college?"

"Even better," Danny said. "Then we'll know if she isn't sleeping in her room and we can go get her."

"Don't drag me into this," Steve said, his hands up to ward off Danny's crazy.

"Thanks so much. And you are neck deep in this already. Grace is nearly as much yours as she is mine," Danny reminded him, turning the maker on to brew. "We're going to find Kono," Danny told him, seeing the lost and miserable expression on Steve's face. It broke his heart a little more to see him feeling so helpless.

"I know," Steve said. He pulled Danny against his body for a warm, reassuring hug, wishing there was something more they could do other than helplessly wait around as the coffee brewed.

"How much longer until Chin gets here?" Danny asked when there was some distance between them.

Steve checked his watch at the question. "Another 15 minutes before they land."

Danny nodded before pouring two cups of steaming coffee and settling at the table. Steve sat next to him, their bodies nearly touching. "Adam was surprised that we are together."

"How does he know?" Steve asked, scowling at his coffee cup. Danny didn't know if his displeasure was caused by the coffee, Adam's observation, or life in general.

"He called my phone. You answered it," Danny said.

"Oh. It's not really his business," Steve said.

"He wasn't judging us. He simply said he didn't know. And wondered about it since I had been married."

Steve shrugged at that. What was there to say? "Not his business."

"I know that," Danny sighed. "Stop with the hating."

"He's a crime lord."

"He's not a comic book character. He's the son of a Yakuza. He's trying to extract himself. Give him credit for that at least."

"His father killed my mother," Steve reminded him.

"_The son will not bear the punishment for the father's iniquity, nor will the father bear the punishment for the son's iniquity; the righteousness of the righteous will be upon himself, and the wickedness of the wicked will be upon himself_," Danny said.

"What?" Steve asked, astonishment written all over his face.

"_Ezekiel 18:20_," Danny told him. "Nine years of Catholic school."

"And you still remember that entire passage?" Steve asked.

"It may be that I had to write it 500 times for something stupid I did," Danny suggested. "You tend to remember those passages."

"Five hundred times, huh?" Steve said. "You must have done something especially bone-headed."

"Maybe," Danny said with a shrug. "I'm sure you never got in trouble in school."

"Not as a rule," Steve said.

"Mine were mostly on dares," Danny admitted. "I was genetically incapable of turning down a double-dog-dare."

"They are the worst," Steve said absently, looking at his watch. "You still accept them?"

"Not after _Ezekiel 18:20_. Unless it involves you and being naked in private," Danny said.

"Good to know," Steve said, watching as Danny took out his cell phone to answer it.

"Duke. I have you on speaker."

"Danny," Duke said. "We have eyes on Kono's car."

"Good," Danny said with a nod. "Send me the coordinates."

"On their way. Two squad cars are there to make sure it isn't touched."

"Right," Danny said. "You dispatched the evidence van?"

"On its way," Duke confirmed. "Please find her."

"We'll do everything we can. And we'll keep you posted."

"Thank you," Duke said before disconnecting.

The coordinates Duke had sent them indicated that Kono's car was at Makapu'u Lookout, a fairly popular stop for tourists but they couldn't think of any reason Kono would have left her car there. There were no suspects in that area and she hadn't been retrieving any evidence. The last time Danny had spoken to her, at 7:45, she'd been at home watching crappy TV they swore they'd never tell Steve about.

"What kind of crappy TV?" Steve asked as he drove too fast, wanting to focus on something other than the wrenching fear trying to take up residence in his head, a fear to which he would never admit nor surrender.

"You know," Danny said vaguely, waving it away with a hand.

"That's what you do when I run? Watch TV with Kono?"

"Sometimes," Danny said. "But you usually do your crazed cross-country marathons in the mornings."

"You should come with me. Make apprehending runners that much easier."

"I run on the beach. Much less damaging to my knee," Danny reminded him as Steve sped toward the lookout.


	2. Chapter 2

_The comments you have all left cleared something up for me. Yes, I might be posting this story after the other 'author' but the truth is, this is MY STORY. I wrote it during the summer before giving it to a 'friend' to look it over whilst I went on a long vacation away. I didn't realize that during that vacation that 'friend' has posted it up. I did not plagiarize anything. I will keep posting the story I work so hard on until someone forces it down with proof. _

* * *

"Any news?" Chin asked. He and Malia had just landed, one of Adam's black SUVs waiting for them. They climbed into the car, the silent driver closing the door behind them.

"HPD found her car. At the Makapu'u Lookout. We're on our way now," Danny said.

"All right," Chin acknowledged. "I'll meet you there once we've dropped off Malia."

"No," Malia said firmly. "I'm coming with."

"Malia," Chin said.

"Don't argue with her, Chin Ho. Come to the lookout," Danny said, getting Chin's hesitant agreement.

"Who was Chin arguing with?" Steve asked.

"Malia. He wanted to drop her home but she wants to stay with us," Danny explained.

"That's understandable," Steve agreed. Steve frowned when Danny yawned, Danny scowling at him in response.

"What? SEALs aren't allowed to yawn? It's almost 3 in the morning. We've had twelve hours of sleep in three days. You aren't even a little tired?"

"Of course. Stop yelling at me," Steve said, looking out his window at the pitch black of the night.

"I'm not yelling. I'm expressing myself. Loudly."

"Stop doing that then," Steve said, turning off the highway to begin the climb up to the lookout.

"I cannot fathom why I thought being involved with you was a good idea," Danny muttered.

"Because you love me," Steve said, far too pleased with himself.

"Nope. Tolerate you. Enjoy your blow jobs. That's about it."

"You keep telling yourself that, Danno," Steve said, negotiating the hairpin curves like a professional, the headlights barely illuminating the pitch black of the night. Of course they would need to go up to the lookout on a night with only a tiny sliver of a new moon.

"I do. Every single day. And most of the nights since I'm awake for those too."

"God you complain a lot," Steve said.

"Not before I met you. You give me more than ample reason. You are at the base of 99% of it."

"Oh that is so not true," Steve retorted. "At least 60% is Rachel."

"How do you come up with that figure? 60%?"

"Absolutely. I may be 20% but that's at the most."

"No. No you are wrong about that. Between trying to get me killed, trying to wreck my car, waking me up all hours to have sex, making me eat only healthy food. That is way more than 20%, my friend. Way more."

Steve waved him off as he pulled up to the first police car, their spotting lights in full force. "Have you found anything?" he asked the officer who came up to them as soon as they were out of the Camaro.

"No, sir. Except for the GPS being disabled, it looks as though she could have simply left it here," Officer Mo'kpin said, walking with them over to the red Cruze. "The evidence van should be here in the next five minutes."

Steve nodded at that, going with Danny over to the Cruze, their flashlights shining on it. The two front doors were open, nothing disturbed inside. Steve circled to the back, looking into the trunk. It also appeared to be in order. When he went back toward the front, he found Danny sitting in the driver's seat wearing his black evidence gloves. "What?"

"This isn't where Kono puts her seat," Danny said. "Someone much taller drove it last." His arms were stretched out fully in front of him and still not touching the wheel, his feet unable to get anywhere near the peddles. "It's even too far back for you."

"So was she in it when they ditched it?" Steve asked.

"Anything disturbed in the trunk?" Danny asked, climbing out of the car.

"No. It doesn't look like it's been touched."

Danny followed him to the trunk peering inside. It looked like it always did, nothing out of the ordinary. "I think it's a decoy."

"It looks that way," Steve agreed. "Here's Chin."

They went over to the black SUV when it stopped right behind the Camaro, waiting as Chin and Malia left. Their distress was transmitting loud and clear through the dark surrounding them all.

"Anything?" Chin asked.

"No. We're pretty sure she didn't drive it up here," Steve said, leading them over to the driver's side. When he pointed his flashlight at the placement of the seat, Chin agreed it was much too far back for Kono to have driven it. "We think it's a decoy."

"She was never up here?" Chin asked.

"We don't know," Danny said as he rejoined the conversation. "We just arrived ourselves." He paused, looking over at Officer Mo'kpin. "Has the lookout been searched?"

"We have four officers doing that now, sir," the Officer said, pointing at the lights sweeping the lookout area. "Nothing has turned up so far."

"The evidence van should be here any minute," Steve was telling Chin.

"Adam said he's not responsible for her disappearance," Chin said, his tone hard.

"Danny believes him. I think it's still the most likely explanation," Steve said.

"Adam would not do this," Malia said.

"We don't think he did it," Steve said. "We think it's to get to him."

"But we don't have any evidence of that," Danny pointed out. "He said he'd have been contacted by now if they were using her to get to him."

"So we don't have any idea why she's disappeared," Chin said.

"No," Steve had to agree. "There was no sign of forced entry. Nothing in her house was disturbed."

"No blood," Danny added, hoping to calm some of Chin's fears.

"That's good, right?" Malia asked.

"It is good," Danny agreed.

"Were her gun and badge there?" Chin asked.

"We didn't see them," Danny said. "She probably had them locked up."

"The techs are probably still there. We can ask them to check," Steve said, dialing his phone. After a brief conversation with Duke, he hung up, letting them know the techs would check.

"Duke shouldn't be there," Chin said absently.

"I think he came in when we reported Kono missing," Steve said.

"We alerted the TSA so she won't be taken off the island," Danny said.

"Unless it's on a private boat," Chin said.

"There is that possibility. But we have to stay positive," Danny said. "She had to have been taken for a reason. Whoever has her will tell us what the reason is."

"I wish they would hurry up," Chin said in a hard tone.

"So do we," Steve agreed, watching the arrival of the tech van. He briefed the officers, getting their assurances that they would be even more vigilant in examining her car for evidence. That done, there was a brief discussion about their next course of action, everyone deciding to leave the evidence gathering to the technicians. As there was nothing Five-0 could do to help, they decided to return to headquarters and hope to be contacted, either by the kidnappers or by Adam.

"What do you want us to do with her car, sir?" Officer Mo'kpin asked when Steve told him they were returning to their office.

"Have it towed to impound," Steve said. "The techs can examine it even more closely there."

"Understood, sir," the officer agreed, turning to relay the information.

"Did you notify Kono's mother?" Chin was asking Danny when Steve walked over to where they were standing.

"No. I thought maybe you would want to do that," Danny said.

"All right," Chin agreed, climbing into the backseat of the Camaro with Malia. Steve entered the driver's side as Danny got in the passenger seat. "I should go to her house. I don't want to tell her over the phone."

"We'll go HQ then you can take my car," Danny said, looking over the back of his seat to talk to Chin.

"All right," Chin agreed, glancing over at Malia who was staring out her window. Chin reached over and took her hand, holding to it tightly. "We'll find her."

"I know," Malia said quietly, trying to smile at Chin. It was a shadow of her regular smile.

When they arrived, Malia said she would go with Chin and stay if Kono's mother needed her. Chin confirmed he would come back as soon as it was feasible.

Steve and Danny stood by the tech table, watching it like it would give them its secrets if they stared at it long enough.

"This is useless," Danny admitted, looking up at Steve instead. "We can't download her texts. Her phone records don't do us any good. Her GPS was disabled at her house."

"I know," Steve snapped. "I know," he repeated in a milder tone. "There's got to be something we're missing."

Danny shook his head. "I don't see how. Unless the guys at her house found anything."

Steve scowled at that, contacting Duke to ask if they had discovered anything at Kono's house.

"No," Duke said in barely hidden frustration. "Nothing was out of place. No strange fingerprints. They were apparently professionals."

"How did they gain entry?" Steve asked.

"As far as they can determine, she opened the door for them. There are no signs of forced entry."

"She must have known them," Danny said, frowning.

"Maybe. Or thought she did," Duke said.

"No blood, right?" Danny asked just to make sure.

"None. There are no signs that she was harmed," Duke assured them.

"All right. Her car is being towed to impound. The techs at Makapu'u Lookout hadn't found anything," Steve said.

"I'll check in with impound," Duke said.

"Did they find her gun and her badge?" Steve asked.

"They were both in her safe," Duke confirmed. "You'll let us know if you hear anything?"

"We will," Danny promised before disconnecting the call. He grabbed Steve by the forearm, tugging on it. "Come on."

"What?" Steve said, frowning at Danny like he'd suddenly started speaking a foreign language, one Steve did not understand.

"We are going to sit down on the couch in your office. There is no reason we should be standing here glaring at the tech table. It's not going to magically produce Kono's location."

Steve looked like he wanted to argue but then changed his mind, sullenly following Danny into his office. He slumped down on his couch, accepting a bottle of water when Danny had it out of his small fridge. Danny sat at the opposite end of the couch, reaching over and pulling Steve down until his head rested on Danny's thighs. "We should be _doing_something."

"If there was anything constructive we could do to help find her, we would be doing it," Danny said, burying his fingers in Steve's short dark curls. "Right now all we can do is take a chill. I know you are genetically programmed to never stand down, but this may be our last chance."

"Yeah," Steve sighed, turning on his back, his ridiculously long legs over the arm of the couch. He was looking up at Danny, a lost expression in his eyes. "If it was you…"

"Don't," Danny said, shaking his head. "Nothing good will come from it."

"I know," Steve said, closing his eyes. "I just wish we _knew._"

"Whoever took her has to want something in exchange. And they will tell us what that is in their own time. We'll find her once we have any information."

"Yeah," Steve said again.

They stayed wrapped in their own thoughts, remaining mostly silent until Chin quietly entered Steve's office.

"How's her mom?" Danny asked quietly.

"Like you'd expect. Malia's staying," Chin said.

Danny nodded, glancing down at Steve who still had his eyes closed. But Danny knew he was wide awake despite appearances to the contrary. "We'll find her."

"I know," Chin said, turning to leave. "I'm going to check in with the techs."

Danny watched him go to the bullpen, a firm hand on Steve's shoulder to prevent him from getting up. "Let him."

"Yeah," Steve agreed quietly. "He sounds….."

"Like you'd expect," Danny replied.

Steve nodded, closing his eyes again. "We have to be missing something."

"I think the same. But I cannot figure out what it is."

"Why would she have opened the door? Unless Adam was on the other side of it," Steve said, tensing against Danny's thighs.

"It could have been pizza. She told me she was going to order in."

Steve shot up at that, staring at Danny. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It's not relevant. The Jiffy Kwik guy didn't take her," Danny said.

"You don't know that. He could be a suspect."

"You've met Albert, Steve. He's no more capable of kidnapping Kono than he is of making the pizzas. He's an idiot."

"Someone could have paid him to do it," Steve said.

"All right. Do you want to find Albert's home address and interrogate him?" Danny asked, looking up at him when Steve was standing in front of him. "You know you're going to wake his mama. I've met her. She's not someone you want to mess with."

"No," Steve conceded. "I know Albert didn't do it."

"Good," Danny said with a nod. He stood, looking up at Steve. "I'm going to see if Chin got her text messages."

Steve nodded, following Danny over to the tech table where Chin was typing into it. He had to try several times before he could get his shaking fingers to cooperate and hit the keys he needed.

"Did you get her text messages?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Chin said, displaying them on one of the screens. "Just the usual."

"You are dating her aren't you?" Steve asked Danny sharply when he saw how many texts they had sent each other.

"Sure. Me and Kono and Adam go out on the town all the time," Danny said, looking at the list. He smiled a tiny bit when he saw the text from Grace asking Kono if they were still surfing on Saturday. Kono had promised they were.

"Jealousy is not a good look on you, _brah,_" Chin told Steve.

"I'm not jealous," Steve retorted a little too loudly.

"Could have fooled me," Chin mumbled, studying the texts.

"You need to show me how to access the text messages," Danny requested, ignoring Steve as he stewed silently to himself.

"Of course," Chin agreed, explaining the process. It wasn't so different from getting the phone records, just a different set of codes required. "That's it."

"Thanks," Danny said with a nod.

"Don't use it to dump Grace's texts," Steve said, standing right next to Danny.

"No plans to," Danny assured him. "I might dump yours though."

"They are all to you," Steve said, bumping Danny's shoulder in apology.

"I should hope so," Danny said, smiling fondly up at Steve. He glanced over at Chin who looked as close to losing it as Danny had ever seen. He lay a hand on Chin's shoulder, squeezing gently. "We're going to find her."

"I know," Chin said wearily. "It's just that…"

"I know. But she's tough. Almost as tough as Super SEAL. And he's taught her everything he knows," Danny said.

"Only the things that aren't classified," Steve amended.

"That goes without saying," Danny said. "Let's catch 40 winks while we can. We'll know when someone contacts us."

Chin reluctantly agreed, following Steve and Danny into Steve's office, Chin sitting in one of the chairs, his feet in the other. Danny and Steve resumed their place on the couch, Steve closing his eyes but Danny didn't think he would actually sleep.


End file.
